Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass substrate protective pad and a glass substrate packing container, and more particularly, to a glass substrate protective pad and a glass substrate packing container which can significantly reduce the breakage rate of a glass substrate.
Description of Related Art
A packing container is used as a means for packing a plurality of glass substrates which are used for a display panel or the like. For instance, a glass substrate manufacturer packs a plurality of glass substrates that are manufactured in a packing container before delivering the glass substrates to a display panel manufacturer. The glass substrate packing container loads, for example, 180 to 240 glass substrates thereon in the state in which papers and/or films are respectively interposed between the glass substrates. Here, in order to protect the glass substrates loaded on the packing container, a glass substrate protective pad is in close contact with the front surface of a stack of the 180 to 240 glass substrates.
However, the glass substrate protective pad of the related art has the problem of a high breakage rate due to surface pressure/imprinting. In addition, as the size of glass substrates increases (for instance, a glass substrate packing container of the invention is used for packing glass substrates, the length or width of which exceeds 2 m), the weight of the glass substrate protective pad increases. The workability of the packing or unpacking operation is not good, which is problematic. In addition, such degradation in the workability leads to an error of a worker during packing or unpacking, thereby resulting in damage at the bottom of the glass substrates. In addition, since the glass substrate protective pad does not have sufficient endurance, when it is used for a long time, the edge is especially worn, leading to damage in the glass substrates. Furthermore, in the glass substrate protective pad of the related art, a film, a paper or a glass substrate which is in face contact with the glass substrate protective pad may move along with the glass substrate protective pad due to surface pressure, thereby degrading workability, which is problematic.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is only for better understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.